gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Prison Break
Intercept the scheduled prison bus Take out the corrections officer Steal the prison bus Take the prison bus to Sandy Shores Airfield Destroy the prison bus Steal the Buzzard Protect the Velum Lose the Cops Regroup on the beach Pilot Objectives Get in the Velum Take the Velum to Sandy Shores Airfield Evade the pursuing jets Collect Rashkovsky Fly Rashkovsky to the drop zone Lose the Cops Regroup on the beach Get in the Buzzard Return to the city Prisoner Objectives Get in the prison bus Gain access to the prison Park inside the prison Make your way through the prison to Rashkoskvy Collect Rashkovsky Clear the area of NOOSE Leave the prison with Rashkovsky Escort Rashkovsky to the Velum Lose the Cops Fly Rashkovsky to the drop zone Regroup on the beach Get in the Buzzard Return to the city Prison Officer Objectives Collect the prison bus Gain access to the prison Park inside the prison Make your way through to the prison to Rashkovsky Collect Rashkovsky Clear the area of NOOSE Go and collect Rashkovsky Leave the prison with Rashkovsky Escort Rashkovsky to the Velum Lose the Cops Fly Rashkovsky to the drop zone Regroup on the beach Get in the Buzzard Return to the city |unlockedby = Prison Break - Wet Work |reward = $200,000 (Easy) $400,000 (Normal) $500,000 (Hard) ---- Reduced prices for Velum 5-Seater Prison Bus ---- Achievements and Awards Go To Jail Award Parole Day Achievement/Trophy |unlocks = Humane Raid |protagonists = 4 GTA Online Protagonists |fail = Wasted Rashkovsky killed Buzzard destroyed Velum 5-Seater destroyed Failure to acquire the Velum 5-Seater and arrive at Sandy Shores Airfield in time as a Pilot Prison Bus arrives at Bolingbroke Penitentiary (as Demolition) Prison Bus destroyed before arriving at Sandy Shores Airfield Earning a Wanted Level before arriving into the prison Flying too far from Los Santos while a Wanted Level is in place }} The Prison Break is the final part of Prison Break, the second Heist available in Grand Theft Auto Online; added in the Heists Update. Overview Agent 14 calls in that the schedule has been "brought forward", stating that the death of Rashkovsky's partners had caused attention and a price has been put on his head. During the mission each member of the crew will assume a different role. The officer and prisoner will both get into the prison using the stolen prison bus; a pilot and the 'demolition '''will both provide support to the ground crew in their respective roles. All players except the Prisoner (Prisoner will only get an AP Pistol) will be equipped with an AP Pistol and Special Carbine and the demolitions team will also have a Jerry Can and Sticky Bombs. Walkthrough The demolition needs to intercept the Prison Bus before he reaches Bolingbroke, while the pilot needs to go to Los Santos International to collect the Velum. Both the officer and the prisoner need to collect the Prison Bus left in the junkyard near Sandy Shores. Demolition Agent 14's initial description of the demolitions role is simply taking care of the prison bus, however the player will have many more steps required to aid in the completion of the heist. The prison bus will be near Great Chaparral and is unguarded, kill the driver and take the bus to Sandy Shores Airfield following the GPS route to avoid alerting the authorities. Once at the airfield, destroy the bus using any means available (Molotov Cocktails are provided). Then head to the new location on the map at the western end of Sandy Shores airfield to steal a Buzzard, which is being guarded by one or two Merryweather guards. The instructions say to protect the Velum, so take out the pursuing Lazer. Then the player can go to the prison to give aerial support to the Officer and Prisoner once the N.O.O.S.E team has been called. Do not get too close, or you will be shot down by an RPG. Now work with the officer and prisoner to kill all the N.O.O.S.E members so they can make their way out of the prison with Rashkovsky. Once the area has been cleared the pilot is informed that he can land the Velum at Sandy Shores Airfield. Protect the officer, prisoner and Rashkovsky so they can reach the Velum. Once they have lost the cops, and the crew has parachuted from the Velum, regroup with them in a beach in Palomino Highlands to collect them with the Buzzard and then fly the team back into the city. Officer and Prisoner After both have entered the bus, go to Bolingbroke Penitentiary to get access to the prison. The officer will be the one driving, so be careful to not attract police attention. After entering the prison, both players need to make their way to Rashkovsky. Both players immediately take out the four officers that are near them (if they decide to continue walking along, a guard with a shotgun will open fire on them even if they are doing nothing wrong). Now both players will need to fight their way through the prison. Follow where the yellow marker tells you to go and it will lead you to Rashkovsky. Rashkovsky is in a lock down so there is just one way to reach him. The Prisoner must then go to him, while the Officer sticks behind to give support as the N.O.O.S.E reinforcements come. Remember NOT to trigger the cutscene where the player gives the gun to Rashkovsky before the Demolition member is ready to give support from the sky with the Buzzard. Now work with the Demolition to kill all the N.O.O.S.E members and get out of the prison with Rashkovsky. Near the prison entrance, there will be a Police Riot van ready for them to drive. Get in with Rashkovsky and proceed to the airfield. Now there will be cops spawning on the airfield so have the Demolition clear them out. Once the area has been cleaned inform the pilot that he can land the Velum. Wait for the pilot to land the Velum on the airfield and get in the plane. The pilot must now lose his wanted level. After losing the cops and jumping out of the plane, regroup with the Demolition and enter their Buzzard. Pilot The pilot, after collecting the Velum within the time limit, must take it to Sandy Shores Airfield, but instead of doing this, keep flying around Los Santos and avoid flying into Los Santos County to avoid getting shot down by P-996 Lazers. Wait until the land team have broke Rashkovsky out of the prison and land on Sandy Shores Airfield to collect the Officer, Prisoner and Rashkovsky. Now fly across the map to lose the wanted level and after this, fly in the indicated area to jump out of the plane and land in a beach in Palomino Highlands. Regroup with the Demolition and enter their Buzzard. Once all members of the team are in the Buzzard, return to the city and the heist is complete. The crew members are then seen at one's apartment, drinking and celebrating their victory. Mission Objectives Demolition *Intercept the prison bus *Take out the corrections officer *Steal the prison bus *Take the prison bus to Sandy Shores Airfield *Destroy the prison bus *Steal the Buzzard *Protect the Velum *Help get Rashkovsky to the Velum *Protect the Velum *Regroup on the beach *Fly the Buzzard back to the city Prisoner *Get in the prison bus *Get access to the prison *Park inside the prison *Make your way through the prison to Rashkovsky *Clear the area of NOOSE *Get in the Velum *Regroup on the beach *Get in the Buzzard Prison Officer *Collect the prison bus *Get access to the prison *Park inside the prison *Make your way through the prison to Rashkovsky *Collect Rashkovsky *Clear the area of NOOSE *Get in the Velum *Regroup on the beach *Get in the Buzzard Pilot *Get in the Velum *Take the Velum to Sandy Shores Airfield *Evade the pursuing jets *Collect Rashkovsky *Regroup on the beach *Get in the Buzzard Elite Challenge * Rashkovsky damage 1% or less * Extraction in under 4:40 * Nobody gets wasted Gallery GTAV-Heists-Update-29.jpg|Two members of the crew posing as a guard and prisoner with the Prison Bus in the background. Reshkovky_Docs.png|Raskovsky's Deposition. Video Glitches *After the ground crew gets into the Velum and the pilot is unable to evade the police, it has been reported that players have been trying to evade for up to 2 hours with no success. A potential fix found by one group of players is to fly to the very edge of the ocean, and the pilot should then start to lose the police. One possible explanation is that a radar is in place, even if this is not mentioned. Try to fly low to avoid radar detection. If this doesn't work and the 5-star wanted level remains in place, the player must either get himself killed or leave the session to start the Heist over again. *Sometimes the first four guards will not spawn when the prisoner and officer get off the bus. If this happens, the alarms will start going off directly after the cutscene ends. *As of the 1.29 patch, during the cutscene where Rashkovsky is given a pistol by the player disguised as the prisoner, he will not have blood on his face and his glasses are missing. After this scene returns to normal gameplay, the blood and his glasses are present again. *Sometimes, Rashkovsky will not follow either the Prisoner or Prison Guard and remains in place, rendering the Heist difficult to complete. The only way to fix this issue is by leaving the game or having any players kill themselves. (tested on PC) *(PS4, Xbox One & PC) Rarely, a glitch can occur that causes Rashkovsky to vanish after the cutscene where he is handed the pistol (though his blip will still appear on the radar, but will not move), resulting in an inability to complete the Heist. Restarting the Heist does not fix the issue, and the host will need to return to Free Mode, find a new session, then restart the Heist in order to resolve it. Similar mission-failing glitches occur on The Fleeca Job (Finale), Prison Break - Wet Work and Humane Raid - Key Codes. **Additionally, this glitch will cause the corrections officer behind the wheel of the Prison Bus that the Demolition player has to destroy to not move the bus from its initial spawn point unless he is jacked and manages to get back into the bus. If timed correctly, the player can actually enter the Prison Bus as a passenger if the player enters at the same time as the corrections officer as he gets back into the bus after being jacked, and he will then drive the player along the route to the prison. The corrections officer can easily be killed from this position while in first-person view, but because this glitch always coincides with Rashkovsky disappearing, the Heist will be unable to be fully completed. *Rarely, a glitch occurs where players instantly fail the heist right after the cutscene of them jumping out the Velum plays, with the failed message saying that Rashkovsky died. Trivia *This mission could be considered a more advanced version of the GTA Online mission Bust Out. *As with all heist finales, the elite challenge of "time completed" is signified in-game. In this heist, if Agent 14 tells the players to "hurry up" when completing the extraction process, this elite challenge objective is failed. *Although Agent 14 says that, according to the inmate transfer schedule, there is a prisoner being transported to the prison in the Prison Bus, when the demolition expert hijacks the bus on its way to the prison there is no prisoner being transported in it. *The Lazers that later pursue the player have two possible spawning origins: Fort Zancudo and McKenzie Airfield. Note that the pilot or demolition can never actually see the Lazers take off from these locations, however it can be assumed they take off from then since they spawn in the vicinity. *The pilot can neither leave the Velum nor shelter it in a hangar while Lazers are hunting. *If the pilot follows the Lazers, the Lazer will continue to go in the same direction, and will gradually get slower, to the point that the Velum can actually catch up, or even beat the Lazer. This tactic is perfect, as the Lazer cannot fire any missiles towards the pilot. Note that turning around will cause the Lazer to return to chasing the pilot. This is inevitable however, as flying too far away while following the Lazer will commence the out of bounds countdown timer, resulting a mission failure. *The fact that a special Velum with 5 seats is used in the mission is possibly an oversight, as only 4 people board the plane (three players and Rashkovsky) while the fourth player is in a Helicopter instead. *In the cutscene of the Buzzard going back to the city, one can clearly see that the tail rotor is not spinning, yet the moving blade texture is still seen. *The music that plays in the celebration at the apartment is ''I Believe in Miracles by the Jackson Sisters in the Enhanced Version and You're the One For Me by D-Train in the Original Version. Navigation }} Category:Heists Category:Heists in GTA Online Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions in Heists Update Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online